


Lovestruck

by goatboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatboy/pseuds/goatboy
Summary: In which Dirk and Jake are gay





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for @adonis on vent! I had a lot of fun working on it and creating it! I hope he and you all enjoy it! :) <3

Your love story isn't sugar, spice, and everything nice. You didn't have the fairy tale high school sweetheart, mostly because you were never a high schooler and neither was he. In fact, you two weren't even in the same century when you started talking. You didn't start dating and then get married, you didn't even really understand marriage as a concept back then, honestly. You two started dating when you were about 16, it was your first relationship and his too, so it was sloppy. You weren't really sleeping at that time, you weren't really eating well, or caring for your hygiene well. Your AR was a dick, too, but you mostly blamed the breakup on yourself. But you couldn't take the time to think about it, as when you two broke up, you were in the middle of a life or death game that seemed nearly impossible to win. Then the game ended and you were 21, although it seemed like you were 16 just yesterday. Unlike your 16 year old self would have done, you went up to him and you talked to him. You apologized for the shit you put him through and how it had ended. You remember that he smiled at you and he apologized too, even though you weren't sure what it was for. 

Then you two started talking again, rebuilding and healing from the game together. He wanted to try again, but you were afraid, so you told him to wait. Even asking that made you a little nervous, thoughts of him not wanting to wait and leaving you again made themselves painfully present, but he accepted. He even agreed that it would be best to wait, to have everything squared away, and to relearn each other. That relaxed you a little, and you two began to grow closer, closer than you ever were when you first tried dating one another. He was there for you when you woke up crying from nightmares, and you were there for him when he couldn't stand being alone for more than a day. You went with him to explore whatever he needed to that day and he taught you how to actually cook something other than ramen and spaghetti. There was rarely a day when you two weren't together or talking to each other, especially when you lived in the same kingdom and palace. Could you have made different places to live? Of course, but you both knew where the relationship was headed, it was just a matter of time. Over the course of a year, things began to get better. You both were better, while you relied on each other, you weren't dependent on one another. And when the end of the year neared, you both felt ready. It wasn't anything romantic, really, you both were sitting on your bed, eating pizza when you brought it up. You had been staring at your hands when you asked him. When you looked up, he was smiling so fiercely you were a little confused. Then he tackled you and held you, and you allowed it because it made you feel more grounded than you ever have before.

Once together, everything felt right. It was a feeling you weren't too familiar with, however, it felt better than anything you've ever felt before. When Jake held your hand, you felt like you were right where you needed to be. You actually felt safe with him. The feeling of safety was also a bit of a new feeling for you, as you never truly felt secure. Everything with him felt right, like the missing puzzle piece to that 1,000 piece puzzle was finally found and put into place. Each day you spent with him, you fell more in love with him. With each morning, you woke up to see his sleeping face or his unruly bed head, and you couldn't help but smile and pull his sleeping form closer to you. You couldn't not love him. He was, in the most cliché sense, your perfect match. 

Cut to four years later, and Jake is waking you up all excited like a puppy. When you finally open your eyes, you remembered why he was so excited. He had asked you a few weeks ago to come with him to visit his island. Over the years, you two got a little busier, as keeping the kingdom clean and sustainable turned out to be more time consuming than you thought. But you were fine with it. The kingdom need you, and you sort of liked it. When he asked you, it took a little poking and prodding, admittedly. You just didn't want to have anything go wrong while you were gone, such as there be an emergency, or an attack or something equally unlikely. Once you had given in to his constant comments, he looked so utterly happy that you knew that you had picked the right choice. Besides, it's not like the kingdom would go up in flames after only 24 hours away from it. It did confuse you why it was so sudden and why he wanted an entire day together, but you went along with it anyway. Once you got up and got ready, Jake was practically pushing you out of the door. He was nearly sprinting the entire time it took you to get there. 

As soon as you two got to the island, he grabbed your hand and took the lead. Everywhere within the island was a beautiful mystery where each swamp seemed to pulsate in a strange glowing light. The catfish were more transparent in order to match their surroundings, the birds wings glowed like they were just dipped in the goo inside of glow sticks. Everything was like a kaleidoscope of illuminated beings, plants, and water. Almost everything in this island was something you've never seen before. It seemed each meadow, each swamp, each everything had its own unique ecosystem. He took you to a waterfall, somehow convincing you to strip to your underwear and jump in with him. The water was warm, rather than the freezing that you were expecting. After you both were in, he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you towards the waterfall itself. You wanted to run away, it seemed like it'd be suffocating, but he just told you to plug your nose for a second. So, you trusted him. You preferred to trust him when it came to his island, as you knew this wasn't your usual turf. The roaring of the water got louder as you neared it, and as you felt water hitting your face, you plugged your nose shut. You could feel fish swimming in between your legs, bumping into them. You've never felt that before, everything here was new to you. Suddenly, you hear his voice tell you to unplug your nose, and you open your eyes to see a cave, water still around your ankles. Within the first two hours, Jake had shown you more than you'd ever seen before. 

Jake took you all over, and you couldn't even tell how much time had passed until you were in what he said was the final spot he had to show you. It was a huge meadow, covered in wildflowers. The sun has disappeared, throwing everything into near pitch black darkness. You didn't understand why he just stood there until you saw it. Something glowed up in the air, bringing more and more. Jake looked at you, smiling widely. 

“These are fireflies, you've never seen them before, if I remember correctly,” he explained. He was correct. You've heard of them, but you've never actually seen fireflies. It seemed like hundreds swirled around you, covering you both in a soft, flickering light. At this point, you were already awestruck with this entire island. You could understand why he loved it so much. 

“Dirk,” he says softly, tearing your attention from the fireflies to see him starting to get down on one knee. You start to become bewildered as to why he's kneeling towards you with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What're you do..." You end up trailing off as he grabs a box out of his shorts pockets and opens it. Lying within it is a golden ring, etched with a pattern you can't quite make out yet. Suddenly the confusion you felt melts away, and a different sort of feeling pops up. 

"Dirk Strider, will you do the honor of marrying me?" he asks softly with a smile on his face. You open your mouth and then close it; you do that several times. 

"You... you want to marry me?" you ask, as your eyes begin to well up with tears. They spill over, but you don't think to wipe them away. 

"Dirk, I want you to be by my side for as long as we live. I want you to be my husband," he answers, breaking a sob loose from you. You nod furiously, barely able to squeak out a yes. You couldn't bring yourself to care about how you looked right now. He quickly stands up, fumbling to put the ring on your finger. Once he does, he pulls you close and tries to wipe your tears away. You normally don't cry, but knowing that he wants you and only you forever broke the dam. You grab his face and kiss him, not caring that your tears are smearing onto his face. 

"I love you, Jake, I love you so much," you say, breaking the kiss that showed just how happy you were. You repeat it over and over through happy tears, unable to stop.


End file.
